<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Club by CrazyMJ</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464998">The Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ'>CrazyMJ</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMJ/pseuds/CrazyMJ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri hates being to young to get into clubs to see Otabek preform. He hates that his boyfriend doesn't like him showing up even more. He usually finds his way in even without that annoying JJ's help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otabek Altin &amp; Jean-Jacques Leroy &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin &amp; Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Jean-Jacques Leroy/Yuri Plisetsky, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Glancing at his phone screen Yuri smirked. Honestly why did Otabek even try to hide when he was going to dj anymore? Didn't he realize Yuri was going to find out and find his way in even if he was still to young to drink.</p><p>He was going to make Beka pay for trying to hide it from him though. Maybe that was the point. Otabek must enjoy this little game too. Where he'd look out at the crowd and see Yuri there looking stunning and getting looks from the crowd. Though Yuuri's eyes were only for the short, dark, and handsome man in front of him.</p><p>Yuri threw on his hoodie and shoes as he left the hotel. He was going to need a new outfit to really drive Beka wild. He went to a few different shops finding what he needed. He knew he was going to look amazing tonight.</p><p>Getting back to his hotel room he started with his hair and make up. His hair he braided the front back so that his face would be more visible than normal. That way there would be no denying to Otabek who it was. His make up he made a smoke-eye and his lips red. He smirked knowing he already looked good enough to drive his wild.</p><p>He then pulled his new outfit out of the bags. He started with his black tigh-highs before pulling on a pair of tight fitting booty shorts. He checked out his backside loving the way the shorts hugged his ass and there was a gap of skin of his thighs between the bottom of the shorts and the top of the thigh highs. He then pulled on a loose fitting green tank top that help his eyes pop and also would shift as he danced giving Beka a nice view of his chest.</p><p>He put on the same finger-less gloves he had used in his skate that Beka helped his choreograph knowing that Beka would remember them. He then pulled on a pair of combat boots that he had bought with Beka before. He really loved them and how comfortable they were. He put a chocker on that looked a bit like a collar. He added the last finishing touches some bangles and then a gold chain that went around the top of his right tight and hung down the length of his leg. He gave himself one last look in the mirror before he grabbed a leather jacket he 'barrowed' from Otabek and setting out.</p><p>Getting in a taxi he smirked more already getting a look from the driver. He knew his efforts wouldn't be going to waste. He told the man the address to the club that Beka was playing at. Stepping out of the cab he strolled up to the doorman. "Yuri Plisetski. I should be on the list." Even though he knew he would not be. After all Beka had no clue he even found out he was playing tonight.</p><p>The doorman went to check the list but some woman came running up and fawning over Yuri after hearing his name. The bounced had to pull them off Yuri to let him in without finding his name. He smirked glad that it worked.</p><p>As he walked through the club he was glad to see the stares he got. From their reactions Otabek was going to love his look. He made his way closer to the stage ready to tease his Kazakh boyfriend. He smiled seeing Beka up at the Dj booth but frowned when he was to focused on the music to notice him.</p><p>That's when he felt a pair of hands on his hips. He was ready to turn around and punch who ever though they could just grab him like that. When he heard the voice the desire to punch the owner just grew.</p><p>"If you want him to notice you you should make a bigger show." JJ whispered in Yuuri's ear.</p><p>"Let me go douche." Yuri pulled away from him. "I don't want Beka thinking I came here with you." He further away from him and started dancing.</p><p>JJ followed him though. He grabbed Yuuri's hips again moving with him. "You're trying to punish him for not telling you about tonight right? Looking this good. So let's punish him. Make him jealous by letting you be out here on your own. If it wasn't me dancing with you all these all men would be trying to get with you." He nodded towards the other guys who were eyeing Yuri up.</p><p>Yuri turned around to look at him. "Fine. We can dance together. I guess it's better you than some stranger. But you better behave yourself Leroy." Yuri warned poking him in the chest.</p><p>He laughed. "Sure sure. I'll behave." He pulled Yuri's hips against his as they started moving together again. Yuri flipped around so he could look back up at Otabek again. He wished it was him dancing with him.</p><p>Yuri was getting into it though. JJ wasn't actually that bad. As they moved together Yuri closed his eyes and reached back wrapping an arm around JJ's neck.</p><p>JJ noticed Otabek look up and waved to get his attention before taking the jacket off Yuri and tossing it to the side. "Let him see more of that creamy skin of yours." He whispered in his ear. He ran his hands along his sides pushing his shirt up with his hands he slid one hand down Yuri's stomach to rub the front of Yuri's pants.</p><p>JJ let out a yelp as he felt Yuri pull his hair. "I said behave." Yuri went to pull away but JJ pulled him back against him. "Sorry. I now know that's not allowed." He whispered to him and nipped his ear earning a soft moan from Yuri.</p><p>Otabek had noticed Yuri shortly after he came in. How could he not? The blonde always made himself known. Besides he expected him to show up teasing him through out the night. He did not expect to see JJ grinding against his boyfriend though. He tried to stay focused on the music. It was not going well though. Both Yuri and JJ knew how to make heads turn their way. If they wanted his attention there was little he could do to not give it to them.</p><p>It was time for his brake though so he set a play list before stepping down from the stage. He grabbed the beer he had with him and finished it off before setting the bottle down on the bar. He got a shot downing it. He needed some liquid courage for what he was about to do.</p><p>He set the glass down before making his way through the crowd. There were a few guys and girls who tried to get him to dance with them. But when they looked at his face they backed off. He looked clearly angry.</p><p>Otabek marched up to the pair that had been teasing him. He stood in front of them and grabbed Yuri by his chin crushing their lips together. "You're making it hard to focus. "</p><p>Yuri kissed Beka back. "Oh you've been here? I didn't realize." Yuri said trying to sound innocent. JJ kept moving against Yuri not paying the couple any mind.</p><p>"Follow me. Both of you." Otabek hooked a finger through the hoop on the front of Yuri's chocker. He didn't look to see if JJ was behind Yuri. He lead them back to his green room.</p><p>"Sit." Otabek commanded pointing to a couch. That was when he saw JJ had in fact followed. Yuri say on the couch and JJ sat beside him pulling him on to his lap. Yuri was done trying to tease Beka though. It looked like he had gone to far.</p><p>Otabek closed the door and locked it. With the door closed the room was a lot more quite than the club had been.</p><p>"What made you think I would be okay with you grinding against someone else like that?" Otabek asked Yuri.</p><p>"I think he stopped thinking about you." JJ smirked as he rubbed the blushed in Yuri's pants.</p><p>"Stop it." Yuri said pushing his hands off of him.</p><p>"I think you're right JJ." Otabek said as he walked over and freed Yuri's erection. "Maybe we should take care of it together."</p><p>"Good idea Otabek." JJ smirked. He started spreading the precum that was leaking from Yuri's tip up and down his length. "I didn't realize you were so hard already. Is this really just because of me?"</p><p>"No. It's from watching Beka. I wanted to be grinding with him." He moaned.</p><p>"I think you're lying Yura. So why not finish where you two were at? I'll watch." He kissed him passionately.</p><p>If Beka was ok with it then Yuri didn't have a problem with it either. He leaned back against JJ and slowly rocked his hips. "So are you all talk or are you going to finish me off?" He looked at JJ and kissed him passionately.</p><p>As they kissed JJ pulled Yuri's shorts down to his ankles. Braking the kiss he went back to stroking him with one awhile the other his held up to Yuri's mouth. "Suck." It was a command Yuri didn't mind following he sucked three of JJ's fingers into his mouth. He made sure to swirl his tongue around them to help drive him crazy. He looked over at Otabek who was sitting across from them. He had undone his own pants and was now stroking himself in time to JJ's hand.</p><p>Soon the fingers were removed from Yuri's mouth. He moaned as they were since he didn't expect it. He moaned louder though as JJ pressed a finger into his ads.</p><p>"Mm nice and tight. I guess Beks doesn't give you a lot of work out." Yuri squeezed around JJ's finger to shut him up.</p><p>"Beka and me are very active. Now shut up and fuck me."</p><p>JJ laughed as he went back to prepping him. "You're sexier when your mouth is occupied." He commented.</p><p>That's when Otabek got up from his seat. He didn't want to just watch anymore. His Yura looked a mess in a good way and he wanted to be a part of that. Yuri's lipstick was already smeared and some little bits of hair had worked their way free of the braid and were hanging in his face now. He also had sweat dripping down his body. Beka took a hold of his cock as he stood in front of Yuri. "Suck."</p><p>Yuri smiled as he leaned forward taking Otabek into his mouth. He moaned softly getting to pleasure his boyfriend.</p><p>JJ didn't like the attention not being on himself so even though Yuri wasn't fully stretched he removed his fingers and thrusted into him.</p><p>Yuri moaned louder around Beka's length. Otabek took hold of Yuri's head moaning too loving the feeling of the vibrations.</p><p>Yuri worked his ass against JJ wanting to get him moaning too. He did. "Fuck Yuri your ass is so tight." He started moving.</p><p>Otabek didn't like all the talking JJ was doing which was saying something because he loved how vocal his Yura usually was. So Otabek leaned forward kissing JJ deeply to get him to shut up.</p><p>The group kept up like that Yuri relaxed his throat so that as JJ thrusted into him he would take Beka deep. The three males were so worked up they didn't last long.</p><p>JJ came first shooting his load up Yuri's ass. Feeling that Yuri soon followed suit. Though he didn't mind Beka cumming in his mouth he wanted to feel him in him. So he removed his mouth.</p><p>It was his turn to get bossy. "Sit down." Otabek nodded and did as he was told. Yuri kicked his shorts off completely as straddled Otabek's lap facing him. He threw his head back moaning deeply as he sat down on Otabek's length. Since he still had Yuri's saliva on his cock and Yuri was leaking JJ's cum they slid together easily.</p><p>Otabek ran his fingers through Yuri's hair as he pulled him into a passionate kiss. As they started moving though he ran his hands down his back grabbing his ass moving him faster. It only took a moment before Otabek broke the kiss calling out Yuri's name as his cum mixed with JJ's. Yuri bounced on Otabek a couple more times before reaching his second climax over Otabek's chest.</p><p>The blonde collapsed against the man under him trying to catch his breath. Otabek gave a small smiled as he kissed his head and held him.</p><p>"You are amazing my Yura." He said softly watching him fall asleep. Otabek knew he couldn't return to his gig after that.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>